


Screen Love

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, and cute, and lovie dovie, and omg, blushyness, they're so adorabubble, youtuber!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a famous youtuber and all of his viewers seem to really love his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Love

"Good morning, Cupcakes!" Louis sang into the camera, his grin lighting up his whole face as he tried to ignore the faces Harry was pulling at him from behind it. "And welcome to another episode of ‘Louis does a thing.’"

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis shot him a look but it was all fond.

"Now, my lovely little cuppies, I asked you what it was you wanted to see in this weeks video and guess what your response was? Yes that’s right! More Harry stories! Woo! Now, for anyone whose just joining us and doesn’t have a clue what I’m talking about, Harry is my boyfriend and the rest of these cups watching seemed to be obsessed with his cuteness. I can see why.”

Harry blushed but was grinning, and shot Louis a wink from off camera that got the older boy all flustered.

"Anywho.." Louis continued, cheeks tinted pink and still smiling, "Now that that’s all cleared up, I’m going to do something a bit different today."

His face took on a faux serious look.

"Since you guys have just got me to one million subscribers, one million can you believe it?, I’m going to give you a little reward and mix it up a little. So… I’d like you all to say a big hello to my gorgeous Hazhead.”

Louis cheered and clapped as Harry jumped onto the bed beside him, nuzzling his face into Louis’ cheek with a kiss, that had Louis ducking his head and biting his lip whilst Harry waved at the camera.

"Now, as usual, you guys have been sending in questions, but Harry is going to answer them today! Yay! So Harry…"

"Yes?"

Harry looked at Louis expectantly and Louis had to refrain from kissing the stupidly gorgeous boy before him.

"The first question is from twitter and sent by LarryBabyLove: What is your favorite part of the day?"

Harry flicked his hair from his eyes, contemplating.

"The morning." He confirmed with a nod, smirking as he continued, "Because you just have the cutest sleepy look."

Louis blushed further and squirmed in his place.

"Okay, next question." He hurried, eyes trained on his iPad screen, "This is from Tumblr and was sent in by Loving-All-The-Ships: What is your favorite feature of your better half?"

And Harry just laughed, eyes crinklingly wide and booming

"Gotta be his arse!"

Louis wanted to die.

"Harrryyyyyy!" He whined, hiding his red face, "You could’ve said my eyes or something."

"But your arse is so… Breathtaking."

Louis made a small noise of embarrassment, fanning his face with his hands as Harry pulled him closer.

"Aw! Boobear! You’re so cute like this!"

"Shut up!" Louis said childishly, pushing Harry’s shoulder half heartedly as he pouted, causing Harry to kiss it.

"Isn’t he just the cutest?" Harry asked the camera, Louis groaning and burying his face in Harry’s chest, "I mean just look at his little pout and red cheeks. So adorable, Lou. Like a little puppy."

Louis mumbled something that sounded remarkably like “I hate you” and Harry laughed, pulling his lovely boy closer.

"Guys, comment in the box how cute my boy is on a scale of one-ten below, okay and we’ll tally up the res-"

"Okay! That’s all we’ve got time for today!" Louis cut in, red faced and hot and with butterflies in his tummy and a sign off of "Bye, bye, love you Byyeeeeeee!"  
as Harry shouted “Don’t forget to comment with your cuteness rating!” at the same time and Louis shut off the camera before pouncing on his boyfriend, lips locked as they tumbled into the sheets, smiling against each others mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
